Fates Collide
by cheech98
Summary: Percy is sent to Washington to recruit a son of Apollo that Chiron learned was living there. What will he find? Who really is Jasper? What will happen to Percy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to make a comeback to Fanfiction… lets see how it goes. Comment ideas for a story plot, I need help**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Twilight**

 ***3rd person POV***

Percy's eye twitched. It'd been doing that for the last six hours. The stale air felt like it was burning its way down his throat and into his intestines. His legs had been in the same position since lunchtime. There was turbulence every five minutes (Zeus' idea of fun). He hated flying. Chiron knew this, but apparently speed was more important than his safety.

" _The plane will be landing shortly, everyone please put on your seatbelts."_ the flight attendant's voice boomed. Percy sighed with relief. It was almost over.

The plane landed and Percy practically ran into the airport. While he was waiting for his cab into town he got a call from his cousin, Nico.

"Hey man, what's up" Percy smiled into the phone.

"You're still alive? I'm surprised Zeus didn't fry you for dinner," his cousin laughed. "But the day is young. How's Forks looking?"

" I dunno dude, looks pretty barren. I wish I could stay at camp, it sucks that Chiron's got me out recruiting for new campers this far away," he sighed.

"It's for the best. Just find our son of Apollo and bring him home, man. You'll be in and out in no time."

"Yeah, just look for one blonde kid that plays the harp in an entire town of people. No biggie, right?" Percy said sarcastically.

"It's a small town. Gotta go, good luck," Nico hung up. Percy sighed, mumbled to himself about good-for-nothing sons of Hades, grabbed his bags and walked out to meet his cab.

. . .oOo.

"Mr. Jackson, here's your schedule. Welcome to Forks High!" The lady at the front desk said, her purple lipstick smearing on her front teeth. Percy flashed her a fake smile and walked out of the office and down the hall, searching for his locker. He didn't see how it was necessary for him to go to school while he searched for the son of Apollo; he could just wait until school ended every day and search for him then. But Chiron insisted he be thorough and take his recruiting job seriously.

He found locker 435 and fumbled with the lock for about ten minutes until a kind soul finally took pity on the new kid.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. Could you use some help?" she asked. She was pretty, with wavy auburn hair and bright green eyes. A more popular girl, he was sure. They were the kind that always picked on him at his old school.

"Uh, sure. Thanks," he said with a smile. Hey, new leaf or whatever that saying was. He handed her the combination and she fiddled with his lock for a moment until it sprang open.

"There ya go, cutie. Find me at lunch," She said with a wink. Percy watched her as she sashayed away, and wondered what Annabeth would think of her.

His first few classes were a blur of late entries and awkward stares. He struggled to keep up with all of the new names, a surprisingly hard feat in such a small school. He kept alert for anyone that looked or acted like the sons of Apollo back at camp. Nada.

He walked into third period Chemistry and found a seat in the back with Jessica. She attempted to make idle chitchat while he surveyed his classmates. Class had been started for ten minutes and he was trying to decipher the equations on his paper (all the while wondering how much fun the Gods were having watching him struggle through eleventh grade science for no reason) when they walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Swan. How nice of you to arrive." the teacher droned. They were perfect. The most perfect beings he had ever seen. Percy wasn't gay or anything, and he would certainly never cheat on Annabeth, but there was no denying the Godlike appearance of his two new classmates.

Oh, gods. He was in a whole new ballgame...or whatever that saying was.

. . .oOo.

 **And cut! End of the first chapter, kind of a cliffhanger. Please comment ideas or anything you think will help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to comment please (: Btw, let's pretend Twilight was set way before the PJO guys were born, kay? Helps my plot**

 **Bella's POV~**

Me and Edward had been running in the woods when we smelled it. We were late to class, but that didn't matter much to immortals, we'd been at this for a while. It was different than regular humans. It had sweet notes and we followed it all the way to Forks High School. The parking lot was wet and icy. A group of kids skipping class to smoke laughed as one of them slipped in the mud. There were deer in the nearby forest grazing. As we walked into our third period class I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Vampire?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Can't be. I've never smelled anything like it before." I trusted his judgement, he was a lot older than me. We walked it, nodded to the snarky teacher and began imperceptibly studying the new student at the back of the class.

He was gorgeous. Even by vampire standards. No doubt the tiny school would be buzzing about him by now. He smelled like the beach, and he had an odd air about him. I couldn't figure it out, but we needed to have a meeting about it soon. He was dangerous.

. . .oOo.

 **Third Person POV~**

The wolves, in human form, paced in Carlisle and Esme's living room. The Cullens were spread around them, watching in anticipation. Waiting. Alice sat in the middle of the room.

"I can't see anything with these dogs here. They block it out," she huffed. She was beginning to get frustrated. Bella looked at Jacob apologetically.

"Please?" she mouthed. He rolled his eyes and led the wolves and Nessie into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. She breathed in deeply and sat with her legs folded to focus. "I still can't see him. Do you think maybe it's him blocking me out? I can only see vampires and humans, maybe he's neither, like the dogs and Ness."

"Perhaps he's a different kind of shapeshifter," Carlisle mused. "He could shift into a different animal than a wolf, and that's why he smells oddly?"

"I couldn't read his mind. I can read the packs minds. He's something else." Edward mumbled from his hunched position at the piano. "He was watching Bella and I the entire class; studying. He's not human, he knows something."

. . .oOo.

 **Percy's POV~**

After I called Chiron to tell him about the strange kids I went to the beach. It was along the reservation. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

 _Probably monsters._

My hand went to my pen, Anaklusmos, in my pocket as my eyes searched the woods along the beach. When nothing moved for a while I turned back to the waves, praying to my father. Not like he ever answered much. I stayed there for hours, trying to push off the time when I would have to return to my rented apartment in town and clean up and unpack. My least favorite activity.

Something stirred in the woods behind me; in an instant I was on my feet, sword at the ready, watching and listening.

It sounded like animals huffing just beyond the tree line. Loud and breathy, like a minotaur.

"Hey man, you okay?" I spun, and almost chopped Nico's head off.

"What the hell dude?" He shouted. I chuckled, grateful it was only him.

"Serves you right, sneaking up on a mighty warrior like that," I jibed. Cue eye roll.

"Whatever. Your mom misses you you know. And you really should give Annabeth a call."

"I've been kinda busy, bro." I sighed, sitting down in the sand to look at the ocean. "What brings you here anyway? If it's so easy for you to travel why doesn't Chiron make you go recruiting?"

"Eh, my dad would have a fit if Chiron tried to make me do anything. Plus he's got me running around doing errands. I just thought I'd stop in and see how the search was going."

"No luck, but there are some interesting people here. They're like the 'cheerleaders' at Goode High. They're monsters in disguise, but not like any I've ever seen."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and find the summer solstice dance is coming up. You won't wanna miss it. Gotta go man, time's up, see ya." He vanished into shadows at the edge of the trees.

I fell back onto the sand again, but couldn't shake that eerie feeling. There was something out there.

. . .


End file.
